1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the motorized opening and closing of a motor vehicle body part which can be pivoted about a hinged-lid axis, in particular a tailgate or a front lid, having a guide track in which a slider is displaceably guided, and an actuating rod which is fastened at its one end to the slider and at its end opposite the slider is coupled to the pivotable body part at a distance from the hinged-lid axis. The slider can be driven in a reversible and displaceable manner in the guide track by means of a first Bowden cable and a second Bowden cable actuated by a drive device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of a known device of this type, the actuating rod is coupled at one end pivotably to the slider. The two guiding cables are fastened at their one end to the slider and extend in opposite directions to each other through the guide track in order to be guided to the drive device from mutually opposite ends of the guide track. The slider is noted upon in a pulling manner by a core of one of the Bowden cables, depending on the direction of movement.
This device requires a large construction space in a motor vehicle.